Przewodnik po Nowym Sheoth
Przewodnik po Nowym Sheoth — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Treść Przewodnik po Nowym Sheoth i Drżących Wyspach Brenith Aralyn Nowe Sheoth jest powszechnie uznawane za klejnot Drżących Wysp, kulinarne i kulturalne centrum całej krainy. Miasto, założone zgodnie z kaprysem Pana Naszego, Sheogoratha, jest wzorowane na doskonałej wizji Szalonego Boga. Goście, którzy pierwszy raz trafiają do Nowego Sheoth, często zdumieni są ciepłem, hojnością i ogólnym dobrym humorem jego mieszkańców. Wszystkich przybyszy wita się tu z otwartymi ramionami i traktuje jako część wielkiej rodziny Nowego Sheoth. Ogrom tego, co można w mieście zobaczyć i usłyszeć, może być dla nowo przybyłych przytłaczający, więc celem tego przewodnika jest sprawić, by jak najszybciej poczuli się oni w tym miejscu jak u siebie w domu. Goście dostrzegą przede wszystkim, że miasto podzielone jest na trzy główne części: Błogość, Tygiel i Pałac. W Błogości i Tyglu znajduje się większość budynków mieszkalnych i związanych z handlem, zaś na terenie Pałacu mieszczą się: majestatyczna siedziba Sheogoratha oraz rezydencje urzędujących obecnie książąt Manii i Demencji. Choć Błogość i Tygiel są częściami tego samego miasta, łatwo spostrzec, że bardzo się od siebie różnią. Lśniące blanki i złocone drogi Błogości ostro kontrastują z niewyszukanymi budowlami i niebrukowanymi ulicami Tygla. Podróżnicy pragnący doświadczyć nocnego życia i wspaniałej kuchni prawdopodobnie będą woleli pozostać w Błogości, znanej ze swych ekstrawaganckich uroczystości i wielkiego rozmachu we wszelkich sprawach. Ci, którzy bardziej cenią ciszę i spokój, lepiej poczują się na ulicach Tygla, gdzie patrole Mrocznych Uwodzicielek zachęcają do spokojniejszego zachowania. Niezależnie od waszych gustów, nic, czego doświadczyliście wcześniej, nie może się równać z Nowym Sheoth. Z tego przewodnika dowiecie się, jak najłatwiej zorientować się w często poplątanych, lecz zawsze fascynujących ulicach owego wspaniałego miasta. Przybycie do Nowego Sheoth Podróżnicy przybywający do Nowego Sheoth zbliżą się do jego bram albo od strony wyżyn Manii, albo też bagnistych nizin Demencji. Wielu turystów popełnia błąd, śpiesząc natychmiast ku miastu, zamiast zbadać piękne, malownicze krajobrazy rozciągające się poza jego murami. Jest to z pewnością błąd, gdyż lasy i zagajniki Drżących Wysp nie przypominają żadnych innych na świecie. Warto poświęcić im kilka słów, albowiem jeśli ktoś chce poznać wszystko, co ma do zaoferowania ta kraina, musi obejrzeć pozamiejskie tereny. Mania, tętniąca życiem kraina gigantycznej flory Przechadzka wśród olbrzymich drzew grzybowych Manii to doświadczenie, którego nie da się prędko zapomnieć. Godziny spędzone w grzybowym lesie, wśród przesyconego zarodnikami powietrza, z pewnością pozostaną z wami na zawsze. Ciało i duszę ogarniają uczucia spokoju i zadowolenia, wszelkie troski odchodzą w siną dal. Nie zapomnijcie obejrzeć tutejszej przepięknej roślinności. Uraczcie się owocem Alocasia, o znanych własnościach leczniczych, lub zbierzcie łyko astra, które według okolicznych mieszkańców odpędza ataki złych duchów. Jeśli zamierzacie spędzić nieco czasu wśród krajobrazów Manii, warto odwiedzić niewielką wioskę Krzepa. Mieszkają w niej głównie tutejsi artyści, którzy serdecznie witają każdego zmęczonego podróżnika. Poświęćcie chwilę, by zwiedzić urocze okolice Krzepy i nacieszyć się ich spokojną atmosferą. Ale ostrożny podróżnik to bezpieczny podróżnik, nawet jeśli przemierza idylliczne ziemie Manii. Choć wijące się tu i tam ścieżki są zwykle bezpieczne, to tereny wokół nich mogą być dla nieostrożnego podróżnika groźne. Mania jest domem kilku gatunków stworzeń, które dla mniej doświadczonego wędrowca mogą stanowić niebezpieczeństwo. Radzimy trzymać się wyraźnie oznakowanych ścieżek na całym obszarze Drżących Wysp. Powolny wdzięk Demencji Powiada się często: "Czas spędzony w Demencji to czas, którego nie spędzasz gdzie indziej". Święte słowa. Wiele osób całe dnie poświęciło na przemierzanie wysepek Demencji, ciesząc oczy wspaniałym widokiem na niziny. Polecamy wybranie sobie jednego z uroczych mostków łączących malutkie wyspy na południu i obejrzenie przecudownego zachodu słońca pośród omszałych drzew. Jeśli szukasz miejsca, w którym będzie można się odprężyć podczas przechadzek po Demencji, warto odwiedzić Głębinurę. Ta mała wspólnota to gospodarstwo, gdzie wykorzystywana jest wyjątkowa metoda uprawy niektórych spośród najbardziej nietypowych gatunków tutejszych roślin. Mieszkańcy Głębinury cenią swą prywatność, więc warto zachować ostrożność podczas pierwszego spotkania. Gdy jednak pozna się ich zwyczaje, okażą się niezwykle interesującymi kompanami, z którymi warto spędzić nieco czasu. Wskazówka: Jeśli wciąż brakuje wam emocji, wybierzcie się na Wzgórze Samobójców, miejsce niepodobne do żadnego innego na Drżących Wyspach. Podróżujący przez centralną część Demencji nie powinni marnować okazji, by odwiedzić to zdumiewające miejsce. Wstęp na Wzgórze jest darmowy, ale niektórzy podróżnicy miewają niewiarygodne trudności z opuszczeniem tego obszaru. Dotarcie na Drżące Wyspy Przybycie na Drżące Wyspy zależy tylko i wyłącznie od decyzji naszego Pana, Lorda Sheogoratha, Księcia Obłędu. Przemierzanie krainy Najlepiej zwiedzać Drżące Wyspy pieszo. Nie śpieszcie się - zażyjcie spaceru meandrami ścieżek pośród malowniczych krajobrazów. Zmęczony podróżnik może znaleźć schronienie w jednym z wielu rozrzuconych po krainie obozowisk. Pokoje gościnne Drogie Wybredny Żebrak, Błogość. Krukogryz i Sheer-Meedish, jego żona, prowadzą dobrą gospodę z restauracją w Błogości w Nowym Sheoth. Pokoje są ładne, a jedzenie ponadprzeciętne, nawet jak na tę okolicę. Gorąco polecamy wino - bodaj jedno z najlepszych w mieście. Wielu podróżników stwierdza, że doskonały czas na odwiedziny w Wybrednym Żebraku to pora obiadowa. Choć ceny nie są niższe, o wcześniejszej godzinie Sheer-Meedish często jest w lepszym humorze. Umiarkowane Knajpa Chorowitej Bernice, Tygiel. Niech was nie zwiedzie nazwa: Knajpa Chorowitej Bernice to dokładnie taki lokal, jakiego można się spodziewać na przedmieściach Tygla. Pokoje, choć nie tak luksusowe, jak w pobliskim Wybrednym Żebraku, są zadowalające. Chorowita Bernice, gdy czuje się na tyle dobrze, by pracować, jest sympatyczną gospodynią. Jedzenie i napoje są niezgorsze. Warto też przy okazji zahaczyć o Tajemnice Earila, gdzie możecie kupić wspaniałe zaklęcia leczenia chorób za rozsądną cenę. Zakupy Pospolite Skarby, Błogość. Jeśli szukacie... no... czegokolwiek, najlepiej zacząć w Pospolitych Skarbach w Błogości. Tilse Arelith ma szeroki wybór towarów dla wybrednych klientów. Chętnie też zapłaci za wszystkie niepotrzebne rzeczy, które możecie znaleźć podczas swych podróży. Bronie Brzytwy, Błogość. W całym Nowym Sheoth nie ma lepszego sklepu z bronią. Brzytwa prowadzi świetny warsztat i zwykle ma na składzie najrozmaitszą broń. Naprawia też uzbrojenie na poczekaniu - szczególnie dobrze dba o wszelkiego rodzaju ostrza. Nie przegapcie tego sklepu. Księgi Błogości, Błogość. Jeśli szukacie lektury, aby uprzyjemnić sobie wyprawę, własnie tutaj ją znajdziecie. Sontaire to bardzo, bardzo przyjazna księgarka, która wykazuje się dobrym gustem w sprawach związanych z literaturą... i nie tylko. Z pewnością nie będziecie zawiedzeni, jeśli wydacie tu parę groszy. Zagubiony Naramiennik, Tygiel. Jeśli macie ochotę kupić pancerz, wybierzcie się prosto do Zagubionego Naramiennika w Tyglu. Sklep ten został niedawno ponownie otwarty, a nowy właściciel, Dumag gro-Bonk, zdaje się zarabiać całkiem przyzwoite pieniądze. Z radością sprzeda wam nowy pancerz, połata stary lub po prostu usiądzie w waszym towarzystwie i opowie długą, wielce ciekawą historię swego życia. Tajemnice Earila, Tygiel. Poszukiwacze przygód często czują się niepewnie, jeśli ruszają w podróż bez pełnej księgi zaklęć - a w Nowym Sheoth najlepiej zaopatrzyć się w nie u Earila. Można sądzić, że czas staje w miejscu, gdy studiujecie jego bogatą ofertę. Gorąco polecamy. Rzeczy Znalezione, Tygiel. W Rzeczach Znalezionych, mnóstwo jest najdziwaczniejszych gratów, ale nie można się tam nudzić. Abhuki, właściciel sklepu, przeczesał całą krainę w poszukiwaniu najbardziej intrygujących przedmiotów magicznych, jakie widziało kiedykolwiek oko śmiertelnika. Rozejrzyjcie się tutaj - nigdy nie wiadomo, co znajdziecie! de:Reiseführer Neu-Sheoth en:Guide to New Sheoth es:Guía de Nueva Sheoth fr:Guide de New Sheoth ru:Путеводитель по Нью-Шеоту Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki